Veni, Vidi, Vici
by BeckiWriter
Summary: It's been years since Dean and Jonh last saw sam- since he left for Stanford. But news is the YED is heading there- for him. In a race against time the elder Winchesters race to Stanford- to Sam. But what they find is not what they expect. NO PROIR KNOWLEDGE OF SHOW AND/OR BOOKS NEEDED!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Veni, Vidi, Vici

**Summary: **It's been years since Dean and john last saw Sam - since he left for Stanford in fact. But news is the YED is heading there - for him. In a race against time, the older Winchesters head towards Stanford - towards Sam. But what they find is not what they expected.

**Warnings: **Strong Language, Graphic Scenes, Violence, Horror

**Disclaimers: **I in no way, shape or form own Supernatural or it's associated plot and characters. The afore-mentioned all belong to Eric Kripke, McG, and Robert Singer. All I own are the made-up locations, OC's (Original Characters) and the plot of this story

**Spoilers: **1x01, backstory, Charlie Bradbury, Kevin Tran (sort of) and Men of Letters (sort of)

* * *

**Prologue:**

The night was dark. The wind howled as it rushed amongst the streets, calling litter and leaves to it as a pied piper would to rats. The trees lifted their heads in salute, their branches creaking ominously, twigs snapping off and joining the leaves and litter in their haunting dance. As the screaming air reached a new height, six figures appeared, running desperately from shadow to shadow, their coats swirling around them, flowing behind them as if they were shadows moving independently of their origins.

The leaves swirled around the figures' legs, manacles of green trapping them within their grasp.

The figures ran on, heedless of all but their flight, breath coming in grasps, sounding as if rocks were blocking their lungs, stealing their breath and killing them from the inside out.

As the leaves enveloped the figures legs in their cold embrace, the church clock struck twelve and a low growl came out of the darkness, as if the night itself was a monster. The figures stopped suddenly, looking back at the shadows, their once friend now turned against them.

As the growl rang out again, one of the figures gasped in fright and stammered

"What… what is that?"

"Nothing good." Came the terse reply. Once more the wind screamed, and once more the growl came. As pounding footsteps cut through the encroaching fog, the figures turned and fled once more, this time in the flickering light of the rusty streetlamps.

As the footsteps neared the six figures, their speed increased air nothing but a faint memory to their aching lungs. With a final burst of speed, they turned the corner, sprinting for the last few feet. As the footsteps followed them, silence once more enveloped the street, interrupted only by the wind. As the trees turned their heads to the sky in salute, and the leaves, twigs and litter once more danced upon the road, the night was dark.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Don't ever come back"_

The words circled in his head, chasing each other as a dog would it's tail. He remembered everything about that night- the pride he felt when he heard Sam had had won a full scholarship to Stanford, followed by panic, because _oh my fucking god_, Sammy was leaving him. And then the mind- numbing terror when he heard those four words being spoken.

_"Don't ever come back"_

He could still see the pain on Sam's face as those words were said- as with tears in his eyes he followed his father's last order- to leave and never come back.

The argument had been blown out of proportion, a cluster-fuck of words as Sam said the wrong things, John said everything and Dean said nothing.

That night had been dark, cold and wet- as if the weather was reading his emotions and acting accordingly.

He could still remember how he had huddled down behind the steering wheel, heaters turned on full blast as he searched for him- for his Sammy. How their was a pit in his stomach and a bad taste in his mouth as he realized that Sammy was gone- how he'd been too late- how Sam wasn't coming back. He could still remember the taste of failure, followed by Jack Daniel after Jack Daniel until all he could hear, see and taste were those four words _"Dont ever come back"_

The words thrummed through his head like poison in a wound- a weeping, open wound that throbbed in pain with every beat of his heart. Sighing, he looked across the motel room to the twin beds, the one furthest from the doors a tangled mess of sheets, hoping that it wouldn't be empty- that Sammy would be sitting there, laptop resting on his crossed legs, researching the next hunt. He wasn't.

John sighed, and lifted the bottle to his lips once more.

* * *

Charlie Bradbury liked to think she was a normal geek-girl. At 23 years old, she had a desk-job at a computer company, doing whatever her Boss- who in no way knew as much about computers as her- deemed important that day. She survived on coffee and re-runs of her favorite TV-shows, played computer games at work, where she had a small desk covered with snacks, fizzy drinks and bobble-heads of her favorite film/ TV-shows/book characters.

However, there was something different about her- something that set her apart from most (if not all) people. she knew the truth about things that went bump in the night. She knew monsters weren't all fantasy- that some of your worst nightmares actually existed. She knew there were such a thing as Hunters- people who defended the world against the bogeymen you never knew were real. The reason for this were two people she had- quite literally- bumped into. DJ and Sam. She was still slightly disbelieving of how two people so different could have a bond closer than siblings despite the fact they weren't even distantly related. Their bond was in everything they did- from walking in sync and finishing each other's sentences to the silent conversations they could have for hours on end with only a few eye, hand and facial gestures. It was there in the way they always seemed to know where the other was and what they were doing, even if they hadn't seen or talked to each other in hours.

Charlie knew she would never forget the first time she met Sam and DJ.

##########

**_4 Years Ago_**

**_19 year old Charlie- currently known as Carrie Heinlin walked down the barren and deserted street, shivering from the icy coldness of Vermont November. Huffing a breath, a white cloud of mist gathering in front of her face, she hunched her shoulders up to her ears and shoved her hands deeper into her coat pockets. Hearing a sound behind her, she turned. And screamed._**

**_Less than a foot away stood a man-like... creature. It was growling, a low sound from the back of it's throat. She stumbled back, gasping in fright, her breath hanging in the air, a misty curtain tying in vain to separate from the creature. The _thing_ crouched down, muscles tensing as it prepared to leap. Carrie stumbled back, her feet catching on a weed poking through a crack in the rain-drenched paving stones. Her legs tangled, and she fell._**

**_The creature growled once more, a sound that made her press deeper into the pavement, as if she would magically disappear into it, and away from this living nightmare. As the wet soaked into her coat, she wished that the could be lost among the weeds and the dirt and the cracked, rain-drenched paving stones that were sapping at her energy, slowly draining her will to live. As the... thing moved closer, she looked up, desperate for one last look, to see the stars for one last time- hoping the city smog and streetlights wouldn't hide the one constant thing in her life from her._**

**_As she stared up at the sky, her eye was caught by the shimmering, iridescent beauty that hung low in the sky, the masterpiece of the world secure in her place. A second later, she truly realized what she had seen. Full moon.  
_**

**_A snarl captured her attention, and she watched as the creature... werewolf, her mind oh-so-helpfully supplied .. leaned forward, ready to end her life. As it began to leap, a shot rang out._**

##########

After almost becoming werewolf chow, and seeing Sam and DJ kill the creature, she had been in shock. The two had taken her back to her apartment and answered her questions about what had happened. She had at first been in denial, but after reading their Hunter-Journals;both starting from their first hunts, she had been forced to accept their explanation as the truth. Upon finding out about the supernatural, but had readily agreed that, however good a shot she was, she wasn't suited to becoming a Hunter. Instead, upon learning how little was truly known of monsters and myths, she decided that she would find out all she could for them- and any other Hunters that needed help- as well as helping out with the research- and occasionally fighting- part of Hunts.

She had never once looked back.

* * *

6 years. It had been 6 years. 6 years since Sammy left. 6 years since this pit in the pool of his stomach had appeared. 6 years since his other- _his better- _half had left him. 6 years since his little brother had left. He remembered everything about that night- the heartbroken expression on Sammy's face, the harsh words, the lump in his throat that made it seem as if he couldn't breathe, let alone speak. He remembered standing in the dark after Dad left, still trying to come to terms with what had happened. He remembered frantic movements, fast driving, watching the bus drive away- Sam drive away- into the night. He remembered folding over, gasping his breathe, arms wrapped around his middle as a blinding pain hit him in the gut. He remembered feeling_ oh-so-alone_. Now he felt nothing.

Living without Sammy... words couldn't describe it. No amount of verbs, nouns, adverbs and adjectives could say what it felt like to turn, sarcastic remark or joke on his lips, only to find- _remember_- that it's intended recipient wasn't there. No words could describe what it felt like to be alone- _Oh god Sammy, don't leave me alone!_- with no-one to talk to, no-one to convince you that you weren't losing your mind- _"You're crazy, Dean!"_

It was true, what people said, about loneliness being the best form of torture.

* * *

**A/N: to my followers, favouriters and all of you who have read this work, THANK YOU!**

**My muse (who, by**** the way, is a stubborn, annoying little bastard) comes and goes as he/she/it (?) wants, and is refusing to just settle down for a while.**

**To my reviewers:**

**Beyondtired: thank you for the encouragement!**

**Souless666: thank you for the criticism, it helps me become a better writer, and I was hoping to have uploaded the first chapter a few hours after the prologue, but, alas!**

**AND NOW, LAST BUT NOT LEAST... POLL!**

**You see, I have two story ideas and am currently writing a one-shot set in this story THAT WILL BE MENTIONED! I would love it if you could put in your review (until my stupid poll starts _working_) which one you would prefer to be written first.**

**Numero Uno: Sam and Jessica had two twin girls, but Jessica died in childbirth. Sam was left to bring up his (identical) twin daughter by himself and his friend, the girls honorary aunt. his friend (name not yet decided) is British, and as such has already completed her college (aka apprenticeship and internet college classes).She, therefore, looks after the twins (Mary and Mercia) whilst Sam has classes. The twins were born when he was 22, and he is now 26 and has finished Pre-Law 2 years ago. One of the Twins has a fever (not too bad) and whilst waiting in the hospital with his friends (the twins would not be separated), he see's Dean.**

**Numero Dos: Azazel never got to feed Sam his blood- Mary interrupted too quickly for that. The same happened with another girl, and when they are both five, he orders his demons to capture them. They escape, and then begins a life of Foster Care/ Orphanage/Streets, where Sam and DJ do whatever they can to not only survive and Hunt, but also find Sam's family. But eleven years has passed, and a lot has changed in that time. Can they make it, or will they crumble below the weight of this cruel, harsh world?**

**TELL ME WHICH ONE YOU PREFER!**


End file.
